DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicants' abstract) FHS: Molecular Genetics and Genetic Epidemiology is submitted collaboratively by seven research groups including four clinical sites (University of North Carolina; Boston University; University of Minnesota; and University of Utah), a molecular biology laboratory (University of Utah), a coordinating center (Washington University, St. Louis, MO), a chemistry laboratory (University of Minnesota). The proposed study will perform state-of-the-art molecular genetic and genetic epidemiology studies using the extensive data on family and medical histories, risk factors, life style, blood specimens and banked DNA, previously collected by the Family Heart Study (FHS). The purpose is to identify and characterize genes of coronary heart disease (CHD) and atherosclerosis, familial environmental factors and behavioral characteristics, and to advance our understanding of how they interact with one another in the development of clinical outcomes.